CHRISTMAS SONGS WARRIOR CATS STYLE
by misty the grey kitten
Summary: I JUST GOT THE IDEA AND COULDN'T WAIT UNTILL DECEMBER. Please review!
1. WE WISH YOU A HAPPY LEAFBARE

CRISTMAS SONGS. WARRIOR CAT STYLE. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHRISRMAS SONGS.

FIRST UP, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, NOW:

WE WISH YOU A HAPPY LEAFBARE, STARRING SHADOWCLAN!

DARKTAIL: A WITH SHE-CAT WITH A BLACK TAIL. AMBER EYES. SHADOWCLAN

WHITESTAR: A BLACK TOM WITH A WHITE SPOT. BLUE EYES. SHADOWCLAN.

LEAFSPARKLE: A PRETTY GREY SHE-CAT. BLUE EYES. SHADOWCLAN.

BLACKFUR: A BLACK TOM. GREEN EYES. MEDECINE CAT. SHADOWCLAN.

PINEPAW: BROWN SHE-CAT. AMBER EYES. SHADOWCLAN.

GOLDENPAW: GOLDEN TOM. GREEN EYES. MEDICINE CAT APPRINTICE. SHADOWCLAN

SHADOWCLAN

PINEPAW:I'm bored!

LEAFSPARKLE: Me too.

DARKTAIL:This mouse is rotten.

WHITESTAR: Wanna bug the other clans?

THE OTHER THREE: Sure!

BLACKFUR: I'll have all of the herbs ready. Oh and I need more catmint.

_The Shadowclan cats start leaving. Pinepaw turns around._

PINEPAW: Wait.

LEAFSPARKLE:What?

PINEPAW: Grab the mouse.

Thunderclan.

_the shadowclan cats walk in the thunderclan camp singing:_

**We wish you a happy leafbare**

**We wish you a happy leafbare**

**We wish you a happy leafbare **

**We hope you don't starve.**

**( No we don't)**

**Here is a mouse**

**We bring to your clan**

**Oh wait look it's rotten**

**You're on you're own then**

**We wish you a happy leafbare**

**We wish you a happy leafbare**

**We wish you a happy Leafbare**

**We hope you don't starve**

**We hope you don't starve**

**Weeee hooope youuuuu doon't staaaaarve**

**( No we still don't)**

**Do you have any catmint?**

_THEY DO THIS TO ALL OF THE CLANS._

SHADOWCLAN

BLACKFUR:Oh their back.

_THE OTHERS COME IN LOOKING TERRIBLE_

PINEPAW: Thunderclan pushed us out of trees.

WHITESTAR:Windclan chased us almost to the mountains.

DARKTAIL: Riverclan tried to drown us.

LEAFSPARKLE: I knew this was a bad idea.

BLACKFUR: I knew this would happen.

DARKTAIL: Why didn't you warn us?

BLACKFUR: I had a bet with Goldenpaw.

_Goldenpaw streaked by, hurling himself ito a snow bank._

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED I WILL TAKE REQUESTES BUT DON'T ASK ME TO DO DECK THE HALLS OR FROSTY THE SNOWMAN BECAUSE I ALREADY HAVE IDEAS FOR THOSE: DECK THE WALLS AND FROSTYPAW THE SNOWCAT. BYE-BYE. **_


	2. MINTPAW THE RED NOSED SHE-CAT

RODOLPH THE RED NOSED RAINDEAR- NOW:

MINTPAW THE RED NOSED SHE-CAT

REQUESTED BY, NEON TOMATOES!

You know, Firestar, Bluestar, Spottedleaf, Jayfeather too,

Lionblaze, Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, and Leafpooooool,

But do you recall, the most unknow warrior of all:

Mintpaw the red nosed she-cat,

She had a very red nose,

And if you had seen it,

You would say it looked like a rose,

All of the other she-cats always were mean to her,

And none of the toms would even glance her way.

Then one cold winter day,

Some kits had green cough

There was no more cat-mint!

The medicine cat looked around

But ther was to much snow,

He couldn't smell a thing!

So Grassstar went to Mintpaw and said:

"Oh Mintpaw with your nose so keen,

Please forgive us for being mean!"

So Mintpaw found some cat-mint

And save all the little kits,

Then all the other she-cats,

Were nice and sweet,

And all the tomcats,

Said that she was neat,

(and cute)

Now Mintpaw is Mintfur.

Now Mintpaaaw is Miiiintfuuuuuuuuuur


	3. FROSTYPAW THE SNOW CAT

**FROSTY THE SNOWMAN, NOW:**

**FROSTYPAW THE SNOW CAT**

AMBERPAW: YELLOWISH ORANGE SHE-CAT GREEN EYES.

TREEPAW: BROWN TOM AMBER EYES.

NIGHTPAW: BLACK TOM GREEN EYES.

FROSTYPAW: WHITE TOM YELLOW EYES.

AMBERPAW: Hey, wanna annoy Frostypaw?

TREEPAW: Yeah sure.

NIGHTPAW: I'm in.

AMBERPAW:

Frostypaw the snowcat

Was an angry moony soul

With long white fur and a pink nose

And two eyes yellow as gold

TREEPAW:

Frostypaw the snowcat

Was just a nightmare they say

But he was real

It's a big deal

But now we can annoy him

NIGHTPAW:

Oh no he's coming after us

We should probally run

Oh who am I kidding

This is so much fun

All:

Frostypaw the snow cat

He can only hunt in the snow

Oh look a storm is coooming

This will be over soon

Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow

Meow, Meow, Meow,Meow

Look at that wind blow

Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow

Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow

Where did Frostypaw go?

_Frostypaw's head pops up out of a pile of snow_

Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow

Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow

Oh he's buried in the snow

_Frostypaw narrows his eyes_

Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow

Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow

I think we should go

_**next up is deck the walls**_


	4. DECK THE WALLS

**DECK THE HALLS, NOW**

**DECK THE WALLS**

**TAKES PLACE IN THUNDERCLAN**

**HOLLYPAW: TABBY SHE-CAT BLUE EYES.**

**MOTHPAW: ORANGE SHE-CAT GREEN EYES**

**LEAFPAW: BROWN TABBY TOM GREEN EYES**

**LITTLEPAW: SMALL GREY TOM AMBER EYES**

**MISTYPAW: GREY SHE-CAT BLUE EYES**

**GOLDPAW: YELLOWISH TOM GREEN EYES**

_**LITTLEPAW LEAFPAW MOTHPAW AND HOLLYPAW COME INTO CAMP WITH ALOT OF...STUFF. THEY BEGAN TO SING**_

Deck the walls with bows of holly

Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow

Tis they the season to join Starclan

F-f-f-f-from greeeeeencough

_they disappear for a moment only to reappear wearing... wierd outfits._

Don we now our straaange outfits

Do not even saaaaaay anyting

As we sing our Leafbare carol

It it is so cooooold

See a fiery cat before us

We are talkin' 'bout Mooothpaw

Sheeeee iis orange

_Shadowclan enterups singing: We wish you a happy leafbare, You know the rest_

_The Thunderclan cats resume thier song_

Strike an enemy cat and join the corus

Ooooof yooowling

Lets push Shadowclan out of trees

Let do iit riiiiight nooooooooooooooowww!

_**NOW I AM OUT OF IDEAS. PLEASE SEND IN REQUESTS.**_


	5. MOUSE TAILS

**JINGLE BELLS,NOW:**

**MOUSE TAILS**

**SANG BY ANY CLAN CAT**

Dashing through the snow

After a nice rabbit

It would make a tasty treat

For the kits and elders

Then snow fell on me

Slowing me down

Oh Dark Forest,

No I lost it!

Mouse tails, Mouse tails,

All throughout the day

That is all we get to eat 'cause

In Leafbare there is no prey

'Cause in Leafbaaarre there is noo preeyyyyyyyyyyyyy

'Cause in Leafbare there's no prey!

Hey!


	6. FELIZ INVERANO

**ORIGINAL SONG: FELIZ NAVIDAD (I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW TO SPELL IN SPANISH) NOW,**

**FELIZ INVERANO**

**SAME SHADOWCLAN CATS AS BEFORE. **

PINEPAW: Wanna bug the other clans again?

LEAFSPARKLE AND DARKTAIL: Sure.

WHITESTAR: No, I only have so many lives

LEAFSPARKLE: So do we.

DARKTAIL: The number is one

WHITESTAR: Good point.

PINEPAW: Do any of you know spanish?

Feliz inverano

Feliz inverano

Feliz inverano

That is Spanish for happy winter

Feliz inverano

Feliz inverano

Feliz inverano

Thats still Spanish for happy winter

We wanna wish you a happy leafbare

(No we don't)

We wanna wish you a happy leafbare

(No we don't)

We wanna wish you a happy leafbare

(No we don't)

We wanna wish you a happy leafbare

(No we don't)

From our bottoms

And our heaaaarts

_THE SAME THING HAPPEND AS LAST TIME. INCLUDING GOLDENPAW AND THE PILE OF SNOW_


End file.
